The Fall Of The Longbottom
by Petit Oiseau Noir
Summary: Ever wonder what happened on the night of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom's desent into madness?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own thoughts and the things I buy with my parents' money.  
  
Summary: This is what I think happened on the night when Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were tortured. One shot.

* * *

****

**The Fall Of The Longbottom**

****  
  
"NO!" Cried a little boy, "I dunt wanta"

"Come on, Neville, time for bed. We're going to grandma's tomorrow, which means you need a goodnight sleep." Said the boy's mother, exasperated with the 18-month-olds antics.

"Not tire..." little Neville proclaimed with a yawn. His mother giggled and hugged her boy.

"Goodnight Neville." And with that she kissed him on the cheek and picked him up and into his crib, tucking him in. Just as she reached the doorway she turned back to look into his wide-open eyes. "Go to sleep." And she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Alice sighed softly to herself, thanking the little Potter boy for ridding the world of the evils of Lord Voldemort. She can now have a good night sleep without worry over if her boy would be the one destined to kill You- Know-Who.

But then the faces of Lily and James Potter flashed into her mind and with them the immense feeling of sadness. Poor Harry, he may have defeated the Dark Lord, but now he has no parents, and has to grow up living as a muggle.

Never, she promised to herself, I will never let my Neville grow up with out me being right there beside him.

Hearing a slight popping sound, Alice ran down the stairs.

"Frank, is that you? I just put Neville to bed so be – Oh Merlin's beard!"

There, lying in the middle of the kitchen was Frank Longbottom, bleeding from the head and with his legs out in odd angles. Surrounded by Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastan, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What's going on?" Alice said in horror, staring at her husbands mangled body.

"We want information. And Frank here didn't want to give it to us. How about you? Are you willing to give us what we want?" smirked Bellatrix, fingering her wand lovingly.

"What did you do to him!" tears running down Alice's face.

"Tell us where our Master is! What did the brat Potter boy do to him! TELL US!" demanded Barty Crouch Jr., a glare fixed on his face.

"I don't know! Leave us alone, we know nothing!" Alice was about to break out in sobs, she was just wishing they would go away. She was never any good at dueling. She knew she wouldn't be able to take down four Death Eaters.

"Wrong answer. _Crucio_." Rodolphus shot the Cruciatus curse at Alice.

Blinding pain shot through her body, making her bones feel as if they were on fire, and the feeling of knifes piercing her skin. And then the pain was over.

"Tell us." Hissed Rabastan in her ear. "Tell us and we won't do it again."

"But I don't know anything!"

"Liar. _Crucio_."

Again the pain, the burning, the aches. She couldn't think, there was only the pain of the curse. It seemed to go on forever, then again it just stopped.

"Mummy?" Cried a scared little voice.

Alice turned to look, realizing she was on the floor for the first time. Neville was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide in horror and fear.

"Neville, no. Go back, go back to bed." Alice was so tired, and her thoughts were blurred together.

"Well, what do we have here?" Bellatrix said, walking over to the little boy.

"I'm Neville. Whuts wrong with mummy?"

"Hello there, Neville, Wanna see something neat?" Bellatrix pick up the boy and turning herself and Neville towards Alice, she nodded to Rabastan.

"Are you going to tell us the truth this time?" He asked Alice.

"I don't know anything, please leave Neville alone, he's just a baby."

"_Crucio_."

The pain, it was worst this time. Tears clouded her vision, but her ears pick up the sounds of her screams of pain and her child's voice yelling "No, mummy, no! I want my mummy!" and Alice cried. Cried for herself, for her husband, and most of all, for her little boy named Neville.

Then the darkness hit her, and she knew no more, she remembers no more, and she losses all of thought and time.

* * *

Please review!! 


End file.
